A machine, such as a wheel loader, may be equipped with a bucket assembly to perform operations at a work site. Such operations may include, for example, penetrating material in the ground or in a pile, scooping material, moving material, and depositing the material in a desired location. The level of performance achieved by a wheel loader operator using the wheel loader may depend, at least partially, on one or more parameters of the bucket assembly. Using one bucket assembly may provide a level of performance that significantly differs from the level achieved while performing similar operations using another bucket assembly that has one or more different parameters.